keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dart
Dart is a small diesel shunter from the Other Railway. Bio When Dart first came to the railway, it was uninvited. BoCo was making trying to make a delivery of cocoa when a signalman stopped him in his tracks for Sir Topham Hatt to let in an engine instead. This engine came through quickly to make sure no one saw him including BoCo causing disaster when BoCo's cocoa delivery was failed for Dart's interference. When no engine was in site, Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon were having a "chat" when they brought in the Sodor Railway Repair and realized he didn't say anything. Dart watch in the shadows of a tunnel saying that "the Claw of the Law"'s time is soon… In Claw of the Law, Diesel 10 told Dart to go to the North Western Railway and move a cargo car in front of a track but not to be seen by any engine. Dart obeyed Diesel 10's plan and did it the next day, he ran as fast as he could when Thomas tried to catch up but Dart was too fast causing Thomas not being able to stop and fall off the rails into Trevor's field! Thomas told Sir Topham Hatt about Dart but didn't know exactly what he was doing on the railway considering Sir Topham Hatt had never brought him over to his railway. Later on at Tidmouth, Dart was bragging to the engines about how Diesel 10 saved him from the Scrapyards from being scrapped and finally when Dart went on the turntable, Gordon had had enough and bumped Dart into a ditch reminding him of the time he fell into a ditch and singing a song about it. since Sam I Am he has been disguised as a truck Persona When Dart first arrived on the railway, he was devious, scheming and one of Diesel 10's minions. He is also quite cheeky as found out on his chase with Thomas, the last the engines saw of him appeared to be when Gordon bumped him into a ditch. However, his sneaky ways allowed him to be a guard engine for the Other Railway and eventually brought back to the Island of Sodor. Basis Dart based on 0-4-0 Diesel-hydraulic shunter no. 3207 "Leys" built by W. G. Bagnall. It was the last locomotive built by Bagnall. It is now preserved on the Foxfield Railway. Livery Dart is painted yellow and red with white lining and the Dieselworks logo on the sides of his cab. Appearances *Season 11: BoCo and the Cocoa (not named) *Season 13: Sam I Am and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) *Season 14: Millie's Castle Hassle, Merlin the Magical Engine, Dirty 'Arry, Specials: *Claw of the Law *Oliver's Eleven (not named) Gallery Dart1.png Dart2.png|Dart as a truck. Dart3.png Claw of the Law Advertisement.png|Advertisement with Thomas for Claw of the Law. Dart's Basis.jpg|Dart's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Diesel engines Category:Other Railway Category:Red Category:Male Engines Category:2011 Category:Red Engines Category:Pink Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Standard Gauge Category:4 Wheels Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:The Mainland